


(we keep this love in a photograph)

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да, да, они как маленькие дети...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(we keep this love in a photograph)

**Author's Note:**

> по свежим следам, хреновый канон, ХРЕНОВЫЙ КАНОН, ПОВТОРЯЮ, не бечено, мой любимый курсив, драмаквин!дора, лиам любит зейна, в зейн любит лиама, просто всё идёт, сука, как-то не так, как надо
> 
> это не порно, но честно сказать, не знаю, что произошло, так что пофиг, всё это читано-перечитано в других фиках, но как же так - убедить себя ЧТО НЕ НАДО, ПРЕКРАТИ... ладно, выдохнули, кому надо тот прочитает) всем любви

— Тебе надо сделать что-нибудь, — подсказывает из-за кружки, которой закрывает лицо, греется, как кот, о тёплую керамическую поверхность. Прячёт от пристального внимания свой рот, закрывает пирсинг, только глаза видны, да нахмуренный лоб. _Почему ты волнуешься, Зейн?_

— Что?

— Написать? Выставить фото, — продолжает морщить лоб. Лиаму совсем не хочется разгладить эти морщины пальцами. Или губами. Ему смертельно сильно не хочется прикасаться к Зейну. Зейн для него отрава. Стоит только посмотреть на себя в зеркало, и сразу станет понятно, что это не вынужденная ложь. Не ложь вовсе. 

— Недавно выставлял, — он говорит про те видео с Софией, старается сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось.

— Нет, Лиам, тебе стоит выставить что-то прямо сейчас, — Зейн подталкивает в его сторону телефон, в котором копался последние двадцать минут. Лиам делал тоже самое примерно часа три назад — смотрел фотографии на телефоне Зейна.

Сегодня они только то и делали после восхода солнца, что усиленно старались занять себя чем угодно, что не включало бы одним из пунктов прикосновения друг к другу.  
Он снова подталкивает телефон Лиаму и вынужденно ставит кружку на стол. Открывает измученное лицо, показывает губы.  
Казалось проще, когда у них не было этой вечной щетины. Нет щетины — нет следов. Теперь Зейн выглядит... Ему не стоит показываться на публике несколько дней, да, Лиам знает, и старается при этом не думать про свой рот.  
И почему в этот раз они не оставили следов друг на друге там, где это привычно, где всё прикрыто?  
Потому что Зейн был порядком напившийся, и Лиаму хотелось... Ладно, на хрен это.  
Им нужно было, вот и всё. 

— У меня есть кое-что, — фотографий после шоу почти не было, но была как минимум пара во время.

С Найлом. Найл, высунувший язык, как это любит делать Гарри, Лиам в шляпе, которая напоминает о той, что некоторое время носил Зейн, когда-то давно, фильтр, пара слов о шоу, вуаля, сделано.

— Доволен? — спрашивает и ощущает во рту неприятную сухость, как будто не заливается тут чаем уже сколько, не занимает руки.

Да, да, они как маленькие дети — _не трогай меня, потому что раз коснёшься и всё, опять всё слетит в ёбаную бездну, и ты свалишь, не так, как я свалил когда-то, но свалишь же, не ври хоть мне_.  
Лиам знает, Зейн говорил ему, не раз, и не два. Лиам знает потому что сам такой же, они оба, да, стоят друг друга, как будто были сомнения когда-то.

— И эта шляпа, — Зейн качает головой, пальцами по губам своим проводит, Лиам точно знает, что они горячие, ему хочется Зейна поцеловать. Не так жёстко, как прошлой ночью, нет, наоборот, в противовес — медленно и аккуратно, языком по губам, вымаливая прощение за слишком многое. Зейн простит. Всегда прощает. Лиам тоже.

— Наши с Гарри чемоданы перепутали, — Лиам ставит кружку в раковину, остаётся стоять на месте — думает о том, что скоро нужно будет начать собираться.

— Это не смешно, — качает головой Зейн. Смотрит на Лиама с укором каким-то, Лиам даже готов спросить, в чём дело, но переключается на мысли о том, что на простынях остался зелёный цвет с волос Зейна. А потом думает о Перри, о кольце, об их выступлениях на шоу. 

— Да, знаешь, забавного мало, — он находит в себе достаточно сил чтобы отойти, наконец, от мойки и мимо Зейна пройти в спальню. Здесь нужно забрать как минимум рубашку и джинсы, ботинки где-то в другой части квартиры. Нужно отдать Зейну домашние штаны, нужно умыться (сходить в душ, по-хорошему, но Лиаму эгоистично не хочется лишаться запаха Зейна).

Он подбирает одежду, когда Зейн обхватывает его запястье пальцами и дёргает на себя, заставляя повернуться.

— Ты же понимаешь, — голосом тихим, заставляя вслушиваться, — Ты понимаешь?

Да, блядь, Лиам всё понимает, теперь происходящее уже не выглядит как веселая шутка только для своих. Закрытые двери, подставные подружки, внезапные новости о помолвках и прочее дерьмо, нет, это не смешно. Не смешно, когда таблоиды вытаскивают наружу всё твоё грязное белье, когда следят за каждым шагом и ждут, что ты споткнёшься. _Тебе ведь так высоко падать._ И больно, больно падать.  
Не так больно, как держит его Зейн сейчас. Лиам много придумывает, — мысль заставляет усмехнуться и Зейн как будто понимает причину.

— Мне пора, — Лиам показывает на одежду, надеясь, что это поможет. Зейн не отступает и продолжает смотреть в глаза.

Он просит:

— Поцелуй меня, — в последний раз и можешь валить. _Пожалуйста, уйди, дай мне отдохнуть от себя с тобой_.

Лиам выполняет просьбу, разжимает пальцы, позволяя вещам упасть на пол, и бережно обхватывает Зейна за шею, притягивая к себе слишком медленно (без лишнего драматизма, нет, не может обойтись), закрывает глаза, как только видит, что Зейн закрыл свои, и касается его губ осторожно.  
Зажимает нижнюю между своими почти неощутимо. Чувствует, как Зейн сдаётся моментально, впивается пальцами в спину, совсем не защищенную даже футболкой, от прикосновений коротких ногтей.  
Лиам твердит себе: медленно, нежно, осторожно, ты уже сделал слишком много. Они вдвоём сделали, конечно, но Зейн, да, у Зейна другая жизнь, у Зейна нет сейчас тура, который только начался. У Зейна в жизни дерьмо совсем другого рода, из-за чего выбираться на улицу или публичные мероприятия не нужно так уж часто. Можно переждать.  
Он не обводит губы Зейна языком, не углубляет поцелуй, проводит только пальцами по волосам несколько раз, зная, что сможет потом разглядеть слабый зеленый оттенок на ладонях, если не смоет (давай, Лиам, сколько тебе лет) его.  
Зейн не стонет, не вздыхает тяжело, просто отклоняется первым. Он не смотрит Лиаму в глаза, валится на кровать и накрывает себя одеялом. Явный сигнал для Лиама свалить уже собираться.  
Лиам берёт телефон с кухонного стола и по дороге в ванную читает несколько первых комментариев.  
Он умывается достаточно долго, чтобы в голову пришла идея. Фотографии мало, нужно отвлечь и себя в том числе. Просто наложить правильный фильтр.  
Зейн не мешает ему, хотя точно слышит шум из ванной. Когда-то София сказала, что Лиам слишком сильно влюбится в это долбанутое приложение. Она права. Но у Лиама просто нет других вариантов. Ему ещё нужно многому научиться.  
Поэтому, когда он заходит в спальню, то слышит реплику Росса.  
Зейн смотрит на него с улыбкой на губах, она такая странная, что Лиам сжимает кулаки, не зная, что чувствовать.  
Ему не хочется уходить, но нужно бежать и не оглядываться. Зейну тоже. Но Зейн продолжает сохранять в себе спокойствие такого уровня, что Лиам понимает — если бы не те срывы, всё сейчас было бы иначе. Он не хочет развивать эту мысль.

— Тебе пора, — Зейн откидывает телефон, который продолжает дурным голосом орать про фахитос, и встаёт с кровати.

— Да, мне пора.

Лиам держит в руке телефон, когда целует Зейна ещё раз, всё ещё слишком медленно и нежно. Зейн целует его чуть сильнее, когда слышит звук разблокировки экрана.  
Лиам выставляет напоказ нужные фотографии, нужные видео, редко делает это без чьей-то просьбы.  
Зейн позволяет сделать несколько фотографий.  
Лиам пошлёт их ему позже, когда вид Зейна перестанет кричать о том, чем они занимались прошлой ночью.  
Напоминая.


End file.
